Superhuman Speed
Superhuman speed is the ability to move at speeds much greater than that of ordinary humans. It is utilized by genetically engineered individuals. Origin This ability came into being through genetic engineering. The subjects were injected with genetically-engineered animal DNA that caused their bodies to evolve and take on the creature's super speed capability. Capabilities Exactly how fast a person with this ability can move is unknown, what is known however, is that they can move significantly faster and can normally react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Users are also shown to be able to move individual parts of their body at their maximum rate of speed, independent from that of the rest of their body. Vincent swiftly caught a glass of wine before it fell in Tough Love. This feature coupled with their accelerated reactions and reflexes allows them to fight at incredible speed. The physiology required to develop this ability also grant the user increased stamina, allowing them to use this ability with little effort. However, users will become exhausted if pushed to their limits. This ability is mainly used to travel long distances in a very short time,In Proceed with Caution, Vincent used it run away from a crime scene. or alternatively, short distances in an even shorter time. He used it in Proceed with Caution to meet Catherine outside his warehouse. While moving at superhuman speed, users are often seen as a blur and are often protected from the ill effects of moving at superhuman speed, such as friction.Vincent was seen as a blur in All In when he used his super speed. Examples }} Super Soldiers All the soldiers who unknowingly took part in the muirfield gene-splicing medical experiment developed the ability to move at superhuman speed after they were injected with a serum containing DNA from many different animals.In the pilot, Vincent tells Catherine that the changes to his DNA made him faster. However, no super soldier was ever seen using this ability before they were killed or went rogue. Vincent Keller This is one of Vincent's most commonly used abilities; he mostly used it as a form of transportation. Based on the fact that Vincent can come out of high-speed at exactly were he wants to be, it stands to reason that he can also perceive the world in slow-motion while he's moving at super speed. Vincent has been seen using this ability several time to reach Catherine's attackers before they could kill her. The first time he did this was in 2003, he ran up to two gunmen in the woods and ripped them apart before they could kill Catherine, and then used his speed to flee the scene. One afternoon, nine years later, he uses it to run up to two FBI agents on a subway platform and overpowers them with his super strength before they could shoot her.As witnessed in the series Pilot epsiode. A few days later, he uses it again to run away from a crime scene after he kills another one of Catherine's attacker.As witnessed in the season one episode Proceed with Caution. Later, Vincent use his speed to rush one of Catherine's suspect without her consent, and ends up incurring her wrath when he accidentally knocks the suspect out with his super strength.As witnessed in the season one episode All In. This ability also allows him to perform delicate actions such as catching a glass of wine at an exceptionally high speed.As witnessed in the season one episode Tough Love. Gallery 1x14superspeed.gif|Gif Superspeed.gif|Gif References }} Category:A to Z Category:Powers and Abilities